Sit Dada!
by pokemypocky
Summary: Uh-Oh... Inuyasha and Kagome should be more careful when they teach their two-year-old daughter new words...


_**I do not own "Inuyasha" or any of the characters in this story, except for Kamiya.**_

**"Sit Dada!"**

"KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE HERE!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he looked out the window at their friends, who had appeared in the distance after walking up a hill.

"It's about time they got here," Miroku said. "Do they have the baby?"

"I think so," Shippo replied as he strained his eyes to make sure. " but it's hard to tell when they're still so far off in the distance." Then he returned to his place at the dinner table.

At that moment, the front door opened and the two came in. Inuyasha held the door open for Kagome, who came in holding a small baby, dressed in a pink outfit. The baby had black hair like her mother's, but she had her father's ears.

"Hi everyone," Kagome said. "Are we late for the party?"

"Not at all," Sango said. "It's good to see you two!"

"Yes, how have ye been lately?" Kaede asked. "We have not seen you since our reunion two years ago."

"We've been fine," Inuyasha replied as he and Kagome sat down at the table side by side. "Actually, we're hardly ever in Feudal Japan anymore. Kagome insists on raising the baby in _her_ time." There was a hint if insult in his voice.

Kagome gave him a funny look. "That's because most of her family lives in my era, and you don't have any living family members in Feudal Japan to speak of, except for Sesshomaru... Unless you would like to introduce our daughter to him."

"No," he insisted firmly. "Why are you asking such a dumb question? We've already talked about that, stupid."

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha yelped as he fell out of his chair and slammed down onto the hard wood floor, making everyone laugh.

"You still haven't taken those beads off of him?" Miroku asked through his laughter.

Kagome grinned. "Nope. I haven't had the heart."

"Yeah right," Inuyasha mumbled as he got back up and sat back in his chair. "I thought that after we got married, you would stop doing that."

Kagome had no sympathy for him. "It's your own fault, Inuyasha. We agreed that we wouldn't teach the baby to call me stupid, and if you ever let one slip, I would tell you to si--"

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha exclaimed before she could finish. Then, he grinned cockilly. "Besides, the baby can't help it if you being stupid true sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to say it _again?_"

A bolt of fright shot through him, and Inuyasha looked away in defeat, forcing himself to shut up for his own safety.

"What's her name?" Sango asked as she looked at the baby, who was looking around the room at everyone.

Kagome looked at her daughter and said, "Can you tell everyone what your name is?"

The baby only looked up at her, but made no reply.

Kagome giggled. "Her name is Kamiya," she replied to Sango.

"Hmm," Kaede wondered. "Isn't she almost two years old now? Hasn't she spoken for herself yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "We've been trying to teach her words like 'Mama' and 'Dada,' but so far, nothing yet."

Shippo stood up and walked around the table to stand beside Kagome and smile at the baby. "Hi, Kamiya. I'm Shippo. Can you say that? S-h-i-p-p-o." He was very carefuly to pronounce his name for her.

Kamiya opened her mouth a little bit. "Aaahhh," was her reply.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Come in," Kaede called out.

The door opened, and Koga entered the room. "Hey everyone," he said with a wave.

"Hey Koga," Sango replied. "Nice to see you again."

Kagome stood up to shake his hand. "It's good to see you again, Koga."

He took her hand, but didn't shake it. He just held it in both of his own hands while he stared at her longingly. "As it is to see you, Kagome. I've missed you quite a lot, and I--"

Kamiya giggled at him.

Koga noticed the baby, and suddenly felt awkward. "Um... Hello there, little one."

Kagome said, "Koga, meet my daughter, Kamiya."

Koga sweatdropped. "Your... daughter? You mean, you're married? Then, who is the--" Then, he saw Kamiya's ears twitch, and his jaw slowly dropped. "Oh, no..."

"What's the matter Koga?" Kagome asked.

Koga pointed at Kamiya's ears. "Kagome, don't take this the wrong way. She has obviously inherited her looks from you, which makes her such a beautiful child, but..." He gulped. " why did you have to lower yourself to marrying--"

"Koga..." Inuyasha stood up, giving Koga an angry look. "Watch what you say to my _wife_."

Koga returned Inuyasha's angry glare with one of his own. "I wasn't saying anything offensive to Kagome. I just wanted to know why she would choose to marry a low-life mutt like you!"

Kagome sighed. _"Here we go again."_

"Guys!" Shippo said. "Please don't fight in front of Kamiya."

For once, Inuyasha decided to agree wth Shippo and said to Koga, "How would you like to take this argument outside?"

"That's would be fine with me," Koga replied, and with that, they both angrilly marched out the front door.

Sango's shoulders drooped. "Why do they have to do this now?" she said as she and Miroku stood up.

Kagome suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, everyone. I thought that Koga might be here, and I knew that he would never accept that I married Inuyasha... Maybe I should have done a better job of hiding Kamiya's ears."

"He would have found out eventually," Kaede pointed out as she stood up. "Well, we might as well go and try to break up their fight."

**oOo**

Inuyasha and Koga stood a few feet apart from each other, making themselves ready for battle. Inuyasha reached for his belt to get out his Tetseiga while Koga flexed his muscles to show his strength.

"Guys, stop it!" Kagome said.

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "This scruffy mutt has insulted my child, and I have to defend her honor!"

"I never once insulted your child!" Koga yelled back. "I was insulting YOU!"

Shippo walked up to stand beside Kagome. "Some things never change. I guess those two will always be at each other's throats."

"You're right about that." Kagome bent down and asked him, "Would you like to hold Kamiya while I'm breaking this fight up?"

Shippo nodded. "Sure."

Kagome carefully handed Shippo the baby and said, "I'll be right back, Kamiya. Be good for Shippo." Then, she stood up and ran towards the fight to join in before either of the angry men got seriously hurt.

Sango, Miroku, and Killala followed Kagome, and noticed Shippo with the baby on their way. "Be careful with her," Miroku said as they ran past him.

Kaede walked up beside Shippo and said, "Why don't ye try talking to her?"

Shippo made a funny face. "But she can't talk back yet."

"That doesn't matter. Babies love to be spoken to, even when they don't know what is being said to them... Try it."

Shippo shrugged and looked at Kamiya as he spoke baby talk to her. "You wook so cute and adowable, wike Mama, but not as noisy and woud as Dada. Yes, you just wike Mama, but not Dada."

"Ahhhh," Kamiya cooed, then she turned her small head to look out at the fight that was going on.

Kagome and Sango were trying their best to hold a very angry Inuyasha back while Miroku was doing the same with an equelly upset Koga, and poor Killala was standing in the middle, unsure of which party she should help. Inuyasha looked so funny because his ears were twitching like mad all the while he was yelling profanities and kicking and screaming to be let loose.

"YOU WATCH YOUR STUPID MOUTH, KOGA!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WRONG, YOU DUMB MUTT!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTHS!" Sango yelled. "CAN'T YOU TWO JUST VISIT PROPPERY FOR ONCE?!"

Kaede shook her head in dissaproval. "The baby should not have to see this. Let us go back inside, Shippo."

Shippo turned around to follow Kaede back into the house, meaning that Kamiya could no longer see the fight -- mainly how hilarious Inuyasha was being -- and she started to whimper.

"Aw, don't cry," Shippo said. "Mama and Dada will come back inside when they're done, okay?"

Kamiya's cries kept getting louder.

Kaede bent down and took the now screaming baby from Shippo. "It is alright, child. Hush now."

Then, Kamiya screamed, "DA!!!"

Suddenly, the fight came to an abrupt end and all eyes flew towards the crying baby in Kaede's arms.

"DA!!!" Kamiya screamed again.

Inuyasha broke away from Kagome's and Sango's grip and ran to Kaede. "What did she say?" he asked in disbelief.

Kaede smiled. "I think she wants ye."

Kamiya gradually began to stop crying when she realized that Inuyasha was nearby, and cooed again. "Da... Da..."

Inuyasha was getting excited. "That's it. Keep going. You've almost got it," he urged.

Kamiya was silent for a moment, then smiled exclaimed. "Dada!"

Inuyasha smiled brightly, and was about to jump for joy when...

"SIT!"

The next thing Inuyasha knew, he had landed on the dirt ground with a loud thud.

The others could only gawk at the scene, still ammazed at what they had just witnessed. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Miroku asked.

"As clear as day!" Kaede laughed.

Shippo could not believe it, either. "I thought it only worked when Kagome said it!"

"Yes, but Kamiya is Kagome's daughter. It's no surprise that it works for her as well," Kaede explained.

Inuyasha got back to his feet and complained, "But she's MY daughter, too!" Then he whined, "Kamiya, why would you do that to Dada?!"

"I think it's our fault," Kagome said with a shrug. "We must have accidentally taught her that the response to the word 'stupid' is the word--"

"Don't say that word again!" Inuyasha exclaimed, not wanting to fall back on the ground again.

Koga laughed out loud. "I apologize if I insulted your daughter, Inuyasha. I hope that you are all very happy together, and have many more touching 'sit' moments in the future!"

Inuyasha gave him a nasty look. "Shut up."

"Alright, enough of this foolishness," Kaede said. "Dinner is getting cold. Let us go inside and eat." She handed Kamiya back to Kagome before they all walked back towards the house, with Inuyasha and Kagome deliberatly falling behind.

"Kagome, you know I love you, right?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome blushed. "Yes."

"And do you love me, too?"

"Yes."

"Then do me a favor..." He gave her a pleading look and said, "Promise me that you won't teach Kamiya anymore new words for a while."

Kagome laughed. "Alright, I promise... At least she finally said 'Dada'."

Inuyasha smiled at Kamiya. "Yeah... That much, I can live with."

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** WOW! It has been... I don't know how long since I posted my last fanfic. This one is my big FIVE 0 -- My 50th fanfic! YAY!

I also wanted to appologize to everyone for not posting in a while. Because this one is my 50th fanfic, that makes it kind of a special one to me, so I wanted to wait until I came up with a good idea, and I think I've succeeded. I don't know just how often I'll be posting fanfics now-a-days, seeing as I'm keeping myself busy with writing my own original work, but don't worry. This won't be the last you'll see of me on fanfiction, I just won't be posting nearly as often as I used to.

By the way, I have a website up now, so go register as a site member. That way, you'll be notified via e-mail when I post a new blog, publish a new book, post a new picture, etc. The link to my website is in my fanfiction profile, so go check it out!

Thanks, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Be sure to leave a review!

Bye for now!


End file.
